Can't Be True
by Scorching Streaks of Paint
Summary: The purple man stood in front of the broken-down pizzeria, glaring down into its depths.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey! Yeah, I'm looking at you! It's me, the author. Look, it was un-bear-able to look at this chapter after a while because it made no sense. I am mario-not-te sorry that I barely gave any of my followers warning that I am changing from first person to third person. To any new readers, reading the next two chapters will be extremely confusing because I have changed many things. Don't worry though; I'll update the next two chapters as fast as I can! _

_Thanks for reading!_

* * *

The full moon cast down its silver glare into the cracks of the dirty city below it, highlighting crumbling buildings and garbage. The occasional hobo was seen through the glimmer of the moonlight, but most of the active humans remained in the shadows. Only one human dared to step into the light, and that man was one filled with his own cracks. The moon didn't bother to highlight the man's destination for it was too ugly to look at.

His destination was a broken-down pizzeria. Cheerful posters still clung to the walls in a desperate hope that they might revive the establishment. Grimy windows attempted to conceal how broken the inside of the building was. Long, stringy cracks ran along the edges of the building.

The man stood silently in front of the former restaurant, glaring at how broken it was. He scoffed and screwed his face in thought. His purple hair whisked across his face, almost concealing his sparkling blue eyes. Shadows dangled under his magnetic blue crystals, revealing how worn out the man was. He seemed exhausted from his trek up the hill, yet no one who spotted him knew why. Even though he was old, anyone could tell that he was still in prime condition. His purple trench coat hid most of his body, but his body movements did not conceal how strong he was. His chin was held high, his eyes shined fiercely, and anyone daring to cross his path even for a microsecond could feel his intense glare scorching into their backs. Yes, anyone could tell that the man was a snake, a quiet threat that wouldn't hesitate to lash out. But the question was, why was such a person, a person obviously more wealthy and clever than the dirt poor, bother to glare at a building that no one in the area cared about?

The answer came from the paper that was clutched tightly in the man's right hand. The newspaper held the proud title of," **FORMER CHILDHOOD MEMORY ABOUT TO BE TURNED INTO HORROR ATTRACTION; After 27 years, the murders committed in the local pizza joint 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria' are still unsolved. The bodies of the ones murdered cannot be found. Business Owner decides to use it to make a profit**." The man opened the paper and glared at the words "business owner", mouthing the words silently before pursing his lips. He narrowed his eyes when he thought of the business man's cunning smile, his higher-than-you demeanor. The man promised himself once again that the owner would pay for his attitude by destroying his last cash cow; the animatronics hidden in the depths of the pizzeria. The man in violet let a morbid smile grace his lips before a raspy laugh escaped his throat.

He crumpled the newspaper and reached into his purple trench coat. With one fluid movement, a hatchet and flashlight came out. He turned the flashlight on and made his way to the back of the building, brushing past slimy garbage. He grimaced when slime dug into his pants, making him force away the urge to go home and scrub away the grime.

The windows and doors were covered in wooden boards in the back. They barely clung to the walls using rusty nails as support. It took no time for the purple man to break down the clumps of soggy wood and toss them to the side. It was also easy to break down the door, making it collapse into the pizzeria. A loud 'clang' reverberated through the building, making rats and mice scurry into the safety of the walls. Fat water droplets fell onto the man's ponytail, but the man didn't notice. He instead focused on the darkness inside the pizzeria, his flashlight barely lighting up the place. His grin grew and he let out another laugh.

"I'm back, baby!"

He paced into the restaurant, his flashlight swiveling left and right. The ivory paint on the walls peeled off in long strips. Posters littered the floor along with discarded plastic party hats. He brushed past all of the worn-out items, his eyes lingering on the tables and chairs. Faint memories tugged in the corners of his mind, but he discarded the feelings. He was not there to be consumed by nostalgia. He was there to destroy it.

Passing through many rooms, he finally entered the main area. The tables and chairs and streamers were still in position as if someone had recently partied there. The lights were broken and water still pattered down onto the floor. The purple man approached the stage in the back of the room, swinging his hatchet, almost laughing in glee. It had been a long time since he had chopped anything up with his hatchet, and he looked forward to shredding anything vaguely human-like. His bloodlust roared in his ears, bubbling under his skin.

It had been a while.

He shined his flashlight over to the withered animatronics on the stage, the light glossing over their scratched up paint job and horrid features. Freddy Fazbear, the lead singer, was staring at the man through one foggy blue eye. He clutched a battered microphone in his hand. Bonnie Bunny, the guitarist, glared down at his guitar with magenta eyes. His ears were lifted straight into the sky, the tips almost touching a broken light. Chica, the backup singer, stared straight ahead, holding a pink cupcake with eyes on it.

The man slid up the stage with ease, preparing to strike Freddy's limb with his hatchet, when he smelled something terrible waft up from all of the robots. He grimaced and had the uncontrollable desire to pinch his nose. A question rose up and messed with his mind; _What happened to the bodies stuffed in the animatronics_? He paused, staring at his hatchet in thought. He then shrugged his shoulders and walked behind Freddy. Using his weapon, he pried open the back of the bear animatronic, holding his breath when a tidal wave of horrible smells were unleashed. He peered inside and fought back a cry of surprise.

_The body wasn't there._

"Wha- but I thought-" he stuttered, thinking that no one had found the bodies. His head swirled and he reeled back, away from Freddy. In the paper, it stated that no one had ever found the bodies. _So why wasn't the body in the suit?_

Suddenly, the purple man heard a laugh. It was low, deep, coming from in front of him. The man stood in horror as Freddy straightened himself out and turned his head 180 degrees. His foggy blue eye was now black with a white pupil, a black liquid dripping down from it. The robot let out another laugh and walked backward, toward the petrified man. The man raised his hatchet, narrowing his eyes in disbelief. He was about to attack the... _thing_, when the two other animatronics let out their own laughs and turned their heads toward the purple man. Quickly realizing that he would stand no chance against three animatronics with a criminal record, a record far longer than his own, he bolted off the stage, his footsteps echoing around the pizzeria. He spent no time making his way back toward the exit, his mind barely registering the things around him. He could hear a pair of slow footsteps behind him, as well as Freddy laughing at him.

When the purple man reached the back door, he immediately stopped when he didn't see the alley through the doorway. Instead, he saw a hunched, black figure with gnarled fists and abnormally long limbs. White rings were wrapped tightly around its limbs. Its head was bowed and it crouched motionless. It reminded the man of something, but he didn't have time to think about it.

He heard the footsteps in the room behind him and the creature's head lifted and its pin-prick eyes leered into the purple man's. The man heard it whisper something under its breath and it reached out a limb toward the man. The creature looked like it was pissed off, but it also had something depressing about its movement. It tilted its head when Freddy entered the room, creeping up behind the man. The purple man whipped around, a bus-load of fear clouding his blue eyes. The animatronic forced him to back up, trapping him in a corner. The man lifted his hatchet threateningly, but the animatronic didn't care. He laughed and laughed at the man's expense, cornering him. The creature looked at all of this with curiosity.

The purple man shrieked and brought down the hatchet on the bear's shoulder, cutting off the rusty limb. The animatronic screeched and held onto the stump, reeling back into the creature. It swiftly avoided the crying bear, its eyes tracing its distress. The bear opened his jaw and let out a haunting chuckle.

"You won't get away with this," he hissed, black goo flying out of his mouth. "No mercy shall befall on the wicked, Violet." The purple man narrowed his eyes, his hatchet scraping against the floor.

"How do you know my name?" Violet asked. The bear responded by letting out a hysterical laugh and a loud whistle. Vio heard rushing footsteps approaching the doorway in a hurry. It sounded like Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy were approaching the door. Dropping his flashlight, he ran through the doorway, pushing past Chica and Bonnie and down the hallways. Chica tilted her head and was about to run after him when Freddy walked up to them, chuckles bouncing in his metallic throat. Thick, black ooze fell out of his mouth while he addressed his group. "Don't attack him just yet," he sniggered," I want him first." Foxy was about to protest, but then saw the pure hatred in his captain's eyes. The three animatronics all watched their leader trot away, playing the Theodore March.

Violet bolted throughout the pizzeria, only stopping to see if he could break down doors and windows. Since he dropped his flashlight, he couldn't see through the pitch black. The only light visible were from the edges and cracks in the walls, windows, and doors. He eventually hit a dead end; the former arcade room. Out of ten games, only two arcade games remained. Vio peered inside the dark room and spotted a Golden Bonnie suit in the very corner of the room. In a split second, pictures of the Bite of 87 and the color gold flashed in his eyes, but he shook the memories away. He could still hear Freddy chuckling and his slow footsteps.

One look at his hatchet and Violet concocted a plan, a plan that would solve his current problem and quench his desire for destruction. He pressed his body against the damp walls, holding the hatchet close to his chest. His spiky, purple hair was the only thing peeking out of the darkness, his smile, the only thing glittering.

Freddy stomped his way to the arcade room, laughing all the way. Black sludge leaked out of his body, trailing behind him. His head swiveled back and forth, searching for his prey. When the animatronic was in the middle of the room, the purple man sprung from his corner and slashed his hatchet through the bear's rusty shoulder. The animatronic screeched in his ear and Freddy's arm fell off. Without any arms to protect himself with, Freddy sprinted out of the room desperately, calling out for Bonnie. Before he ran to get reinforcements, Violet leaped onto the bear's back, toppling him over. With several strikes, Freddy was dismembered, his cries dying on his lips.

Violet heard blood rushing through his ears as he panted and kneeled, still clutching his hatchet. He sniggered quietly, his eyes and ears still searching for movements in the dark. Sure enough, he heard another set of footsteps coming toward him. "F-freddy?" Someone whimpered to the shadows bouncing on the walls. A silhouette appeared in the doorway.

It was Bonnie. Her purple ears were tilted back, her guitar slung across her shoulders. Her magenta eyes searched through the darkness as she blindly walked forward. The animatronic screamed when she came in contact with Freddy's head, along with the grinning madman in the dark. Violet snickered in the darkness, his weapon glinting menacingly as it plunged itself into Bonnie's head, tearing off the front part of her face. The bunny screamed again, but the only thing that came out was static. The purple man quickly finished her off with a few chops, her limbs clattering to the floor.

Violet wiped the sweat off of his forehead. He paced over to the doorway, sludge soaking with the slime on the man's purple trench coat. He peeked out and saw the yellow chicken animatronic sprinting toward the door, yelling about how she was going to hurt Violet when she got her hands on him. Behind her was Foxy, an animatronic fox. Even though he loved sprinting, the fox was just walking behind her, his yellow eyes rolling in their sockets. It was clear that he didn't care much about the ensuing chaos. That or he was just deaf and couldn't tell what had happened to his friends. Seeing that both of the animatronic's ears were snapped off, it seemed to be the latter.

Chica bounded through the doorway, letting out a loud shriek. Violet kicked her down and swiftly cut through the fragile metal in her neck. She gurgled out black blood while she clutched her throat, the liquid choking her synthetic voice box. The fox saw his companion double over and ran full-speed at the door, trying to leap on the purple man. Thankfully for Violet, he heard the rapid footsteps in time and managed to get most of his head out of the way in time. However, Foxy's right hand dug into the left side of the killer's face, scarring the soft flesh. Foxy rammed into one of the arcade games, setting ablaze sparks and breaking his rusty joints. Violet gasped and clung to the injured side of his face, barely smothering the scream in his throat. His scarlet blood ran down his hands and dripped onto the floor quickly.

Vio ripped a strip of cloth from his trench coat, not caring if he ruined his clothes. He pressed the cloth against his face, desperately tying the cloth around his head. Violet now had a certain amount of time before he succumbed either to blood loss, infection, or simply passing out before his enemies. He felt the weight of sleepiness drop down onto his shoulders from a back-breaking height. His injury did not help with his sudden need to curl up and rest. He glanced tiredly at Chica, and with one move, took off her head. It fell to the floor before staying motionless.

Violet turned around, ready to sprint back to the exit when his blood went cold. There, blocking the doorway, was the creature from before. It held a fire in its eyes when it looked down at the wrecked animatronics. Now, up close, Vio could see how it could tower over him easily. It had to crouch to get through doorways. That alone should tell anyone how tall it was, and the purple man definitely knew that. Violet stepped back, looking at the creature warily. It continued staring at the animatronics before turning its chilling gaze to Vio. The man stood stock still, waiting for it to do something.

The creature smiled. Its smile glowed in the dark, frightening the man. Even though he had a hatchet, the man doubted it could take on something so tall in his current condition. The creature shuffled forward, reaching out a claw to snag off the temporary bandage on Violet's face. The purple man stepped back, edging toward the Golden Bonnie suit.

Suddenly, the last arcade game turned on, highlighting everything in a light blue glow. Four small, gray figures stood behind the creature, all crying and muttering phrases. The creature glanced behind it and stepped back, allowing a fifth figure to step forward. It grinned maniacally at the man, holding up a large knife. It swung it back and forth, singing a cheery song as it advanced toward Vio.

"N-no," Violet stuttered, gripping his hatchet. "You can't be real! Get away from me! Stay away!" The figure giggled in the middle of its song, pointing its knife at Vio, jabbing at where his heart would be.

"Yes we are Vio," it sang, screwing its eyes closed in sadistic glee. "We're real. We're here. You're not dreaming, you're not sleeping, but you soon will be. Permanently. Doesn't that sound nice, Vio? It's what you did to us!"

"I didn't do anything to you," the purple man shrieked, avoiding being hit with the knife. He scrambled backward, into a wall. He dropped his hatchet in his mad dash. "I don't know who-what- you even are!" The figure paused.

"You did something to us," it stated. "You know full well what you did to us. You still remember that you stuffed our bodies." It leapt at the man, knife outstretched. Violet dodged and sprinted to the other side of the room, right beside the suit. The purple man knew that he was becoming too tired and sluggish to dodge and the blood loss was making him slightly dizzy. He needed a place to hide, a sanctuary, a haven. His eyes swept the area. All the exits were blocked. The arcade games wouldn't protect him at all. His blue eyes landed on the Golden Bonnie suit. Violet licked his dry lips.

It would have to do.

Without wasting any time, Vio slipped right next to it and started putting in on quickly. The head went on first, the hands last. The Golden Bonnie suit fit tightly around the purple man's body. The rusty metal dug into the man's soft flesh, making it painful to move. The face plate pressed firmly against the man's wound, partially blocking the excess bleeding. Metal beams pushed into his body, almost threatening the man for wearing it. The rusty suit scratched him and made his whole body itch like crazy. The only openings in the suit were the eye holes and mouth hole. Even though it sent bouts of pain throughout his body, the purple man laughed, clutching his metal stomach. His mad blue eyes leered at the figures and creature. The one with the knife floated above the ground, looking like it was disappointed in Violet. The four figures blocking the door looked saddened and were slowly floating backward. The creature had a look of pity in its eyes even though it still looked furious. The purple man paused in his laughter and looked at them confusedly.

"Hey, why are you-" he asked, but he never finished his sentence. The spring lock in the back of the costume had unraveled while he was laughing, and was finally setting off the trigger. With a loud, slimy splat, the endoskeleton in the back of the costume rammed into Violet's body, shattering the purple man's bones and slicing through his sensitive organs. Twin sets of metal bars sliced through all of his joints and two metal bars went all the way through his jaw, barely missing his brain. Violet screamed, clawing at the Spring Bonnie head. Blood gurgled out of his mouth, his entire being, and his whole world became red.

His body hit the moldy wall and slid down it, drenching the surrounding area in blood. He could only see red, red, and the figure holding the knife. The creature was hunched right beside it, putting its hand on the figure's shoulder.

_Kill me._

"Kihheal m-meh."

The figure glanced between the creature and the dying man before reaching down, through the suit, and snapping the man's neck. The man felt his world go dark, and felt the pain melt away in an abyss of nothingness.

* * *

_Some things that I have included:_

_1) The state of the animatronic's body affects the host. For example, if an animatronic's ear was snapped off, it would affect the host's hearing (Example in text: Foxy's ears being snapped off). This also means that Springtrap will be half deaf since he has a shredded ear. _

_2) The purple man now has a name: Violet Johanson. That's right people, it's not Vincent. _

_3) Violet was not the only murderer in the pizzeria. There was another murderer working with him. He will be included in this story._

_4) I made the animatronics more involved and "haunted". I was aware that it might scrape off the horrific edge, but I decided to risk it._

_5) Violet will be in the wrong in this story. He will not be the regular good guy. Even though he is the main protagonist, it does not mean that he is morally sound. He still loves to kill people and watch them suffer. Keep that in mind._

_6) The purple man has a legit reason to go back to the restaurant! One that resembles a bit of his character! Yay!_

_7) YES IT'S NOW IN THIRD PERSON. BITE ME._


	2. Chapter 2

_The purple man awoke feeling clean. He didn't feel rust or blood or the screams of the damned on his skin. He felt shiny, brand-new, clean. He was standing on a stage next to a golden animatronic. It sung happy tunes to the children below the stage, all of the minors cheering for the bear to keep on singing. Violet looked down at himself and saw that he was a bright gold. He flexed his three fingers and discovered that his fingers didn't scrape against the metal. He turned his head slowly and opened his jaws. His head turned and his jaw opened far longer than a human's should. One golden ear fell into his line of vision. It was as if he were Golden Bonnie itself._

_Violet walked off the stage, footsteps blending in with the background. No one payed attention to him, no one even acknowledged that he was just walking away. The children had all of their eyes focused on the Golden Bear with the _bright red phone in his hands?_... Violet looked back at the bear, but the phone was gone. The man stared, but shook his head in exasperation. He plowed through the crowd of children, not caring if he hit one with his hard, metallic skin. A pool of blood streamed behind him, but he didn't notice._

_When he finally managed to get out of the lump of children, Vio faced a giant, scrumptious looking cake. It looked like it was red velvet, a slice already taken from the cake. It was decorated with traditional white icing with red streamers going from the top to the bottom. Intricate balloons were on the side, all of them different colors. The man approached the cake, examining it from all sides, before picking it up. He did not know when, he did not know why, but at some point, he just picked up the cake and trotted off, ignoring the distressed cries coming from the children at the table._

_He wandered around the restaurant, leisurely looking everywhere. Happy faces, laughter everywhere. It was sick. Twisted. Fake. Violet didn't like it, and he was surrounded by it. He shuddered, avoiding coming in contact with one of those filthy creatures._

_Then, Vio heard a heavenly sound; crying. His ears perked up, swiveling to catch more of the delicious sound. His head tilted back, a happy laugh escaping his throat by accident. It made him cringe the moment it was swept out. Gross._

_The purple man went toward the sound like a young fisherman would be attracted to a siren. He swerved past needy children pulling tantrums when he ignored them. Mothers scolded him for being rude from afar, never noticing the far-off look in his eyes. He listened, he observed, and he dove for the sound, cake still in his hands._

_Violet entered a party room. Children were in there, but they were all quiet and sitting at tables. Masks hid their faces as if they were shy, but the dead looks in their eyes revealed the truth. Violet suppressed another laugh, shivering in content. The crying became louder as he approached the end of the room. The purple man gripped the plate he was holding, ears all the way up. _

_There was a table at the end of the room. It was a plain, old, rickety table that had stringy cracks around the edges. Seven children sat at the table, crying their eyes out. Violet felt an emotion stir under his skin, trying to wriggle to the surface. Empathy. Vio squished it down quickly before acknowledging the children._

_"Hello kiddies~" He chuckled, the hollow sound filling up the room. "What's got you down?"_

_A child opened his eyes, his blue irises surrounded by pitch black sludge. The child's lip trembled, more sobs escaping his throat._

_"I-I feel horrible," he whispered, his voice so quiet that even Violet's rabbit ears could barely pick up the sound. "S-something's _missing_. It's been taken away and I don't know what it is. Do you know what it is, mister?" _

_"I think I do," Violet replied positively (even though he had no clue what the child was muttering about). "You just need some scrumptious cake!" With a loud smack, the golden rabbit dropped the cake onto the table, relishing in the short yelps of surprise. A knife materialized into Vio's hand and he cut a slice of cake for the child and set it in front of him. The child sniffed, wiped his tears away, and gave the rabbit a small smile. Vio felt disgust curl up in his gut. He needed to see more frowns, screams, but something prevented him from taking the knife and imbedding it into the child's ribs. It was a horrid feeling welling up in his gut. It made a flash of sadness and revulsion strike him, the disgust curling around his limbs and bar him from sweet, sweet gore._

_So, instead of gutting the child, he smiled back. _

_The rest of the children opened their eyes and grinned at the rabbit, their smiles so bright that they illuminated the end of the room. Violet cut pieces for all of the children, watching in disgust as they feasted on the delicious treat. The child that had been whispering earlier was beaming with happiness, humming as he bit into the frosty desert. Vio noticed that as the children ate and ate, the room became livelier, happier. The darkness was lifted and the children were regular children again, not shells of their former selves. It almost made the killer feel happy. _

_Almost._

_However, in a flash, everything started to rot. The paint peeled from the walls, the children decayed into bones and rotten flesh, and everything became dark. The only source of light in the whole pizzeria was Vio's own eyes. Sounds of wailing could be heard echoing around the building, there but distant. Joy filled Violet and he felt himself smile in sadistic glee. But, for some reason, an inkling of sadness still remained as he stared at the remnants of children in front of him._

_Vio froze as he felt a bony hand wrap around his shoulder. _

_"Too late," a raspy voice said. With a flash of regret, Vio was tossed into the darkness he was familiar with._

* * *

Vio felt himself shudder as he awoke. He felt a fast pulse pounding in his chest even though he was fairly certain that he was dead. He couldn't move any part of his body as much as he tried, and he heard himself growl when he could still feel shards of regret and sympathy spike through his head. Vio just stared into the blood-stained ground, fury swelling inside of him the more he thought about his predicament. It took him a while to decide to fall asleep again, only to be snapped out of his haze when a voice rang out.

"**You were too late, you know.**" Vio didn't know what to say to the voice, except for a-

"Fuck you." The voice chuckled hollowly.

"**I don't think you'll ever be able to fuck again, but I won't doubt you might be able to do that. I've seen people do crazier things.**" Silence filled the room for a couple of seconds before the voice came again.

"**Thanks for trying to save them, though. You tried. But you failed to free them. You can't free them.**"

Silence.

"**... Goodbye, Vio. I hope you'll be able to enjoy the Joy of Creation one day.**"

And with that, Violet was left to stew in his own emotions.

* * *

_Some Facts:_

_-Violet was not the one meant to free the children. They wanted someone else to set them free._

_-Vio is not... sane. He's a sadistic, psychopathic murderer. Just so you know._

_-WHAT? HUMOR? IN THIS FANFIC? HAHAHA... WHAT A JOKE._

_-Violet once loved to work at Fredbear's Diner, and even once loved to be around children. However, one incident revealed to him that everything had a dark side; even people as innocent as children. He embraced that dark side._

_-Vio's dream is a metaphor-thingy. _

_Thanks for reading! Advice is appreciated!_


	3. Chapter 3

30 years. I had spent 30 years of my lif- _death_ in a room filled with puddles and rats. I was mostly alone. I never saw those kids again, but I sure did see that creature. The creature always visited me when the light of day didn't shine through the cracks in the ceiling. It always stared silently at me, its pin-prick eyes raking across my broken form. By now, the blood that had leaked out of me was coating the floor. It was a musty brown, contrasting with the dull red and white checkerboard tiles. My head tilted down at an unnatural angle, forcing me to stare at the dry puddle of blood as thick drops of water plinked down onto my rusty head. My ears- the left one torn in half- twitched occasionally whenever I tried to move. Oh, how much I wanted to move away, to crawl out of this hell-hole, but I couldn't. I couldn't move, couldn't talk, couldn't breathe- that time was the only time I felt so crushed by not being able to breathe. I missed pulling air into my lungs, missed eating food, missed drinking.

Then, some humans came in. I didn't see them, but I was able to make out a lot of boots and one pair of polished shoes. Half the pizzeria was torn down by that point. A worker with musty yellow boots spotted my rusty form leaning toward the ground, staring at the floor in horror. Oh, you should have heard how he screamed when he saw the stains of my former life blood and rotting splatters of organs. He then contacted the rest of his team and, well- you know what happened next. They heaved me into this museum-of-the-doomed and kept quiet about the body fluids and clumps of gray matter leaking out of my cracks. I was content to comply- not that I had much choice in the matter.

They eventually showed me to a mechanic. Again, the screams. Delicious.

Upon seeing my rotting corpse, only the mechanic screamed. However, the other person in the room, my former boss, let out a deep laugh.

"This is perfect! This will scare the pants out of those stubborn brats!" He had told the mechanic. I couldn't see the mechanic's face, but I could definitely tell that he wasn't happy. He tried to protest, but my former boss was having none of it. He just shifted the cigar in his mouth, let out another hearty laugh, and mildly threatened the mechanic about telling anyone about my decaying body in the suit. The mechanic was quick to comply. He worked around my corpse, implanting new servos and circuits and motors. I didn't feel anything, of course.

After putting in all of my new innards and joints, the mechanic flipped a switch on my head and stepped back. With a whirr, I felt myself come alive. Feeling flooded back into my metal limbs and all of my senses improved. I felt myself smirk and lifted my head to look at my former boss. His black eyes dilated as I stared straight at him, my eyes turning black with red pupils.

"**It's ME,**" I rasped, my voice box tickling my throat. The mechanic, a teenager about 16 years old, stared at me horrified. Boss turned his gaze to the teen.

"D-did you program it to do that?" The teen shook his head 'no'. My former boss steeled himself and flicked his cigar out of his mouth. "Turn it off and put it in the main hall. That motherfucker is going to make me rich." He walked out, letting out a loud chuckle. I growled involuntarily at the man. God, I hated his guts.

The mechanic was left alone with me. He let out a tiny whimper and reached out to turn me off. Oh hell to the no. I lifted up my rotting arm and slapped his hand away. He gasped in pain and shock and stepped back. I turned my head just enough to glare at him.

"What do you think you're doing? Trying to stop me from living?" I rasped out, sliding myself off the table I was on. The teen let out an alarmed squeak. I reached over and grabbed his arm, dragging him closer to me.

"Tell me, where am I?" He started stuttering an answer before passing out on me. I rolled my eyes and threw him onto the table. "Worthless piece of shit."

I glanced around. I was in an animatronic repair shop. It was filled with hollow shells of Bonnie and Chica heads. Multiple pieces of circuits and servos were littered around all the available tables. I spotted the door and walked out, examining the hallways. The building looked like a much creepier version of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. The checkered floor under my feet was scratched and had bright red stains on it. They were trying to imitate blood stains, I concluded. I knew from personal experience that dried blood was a brownish color, not bright red. How stupid were these people to not get a simple fact correct?

Bah, never mind, I thought. I paced down a hallway until I reached the end. There was a large room at the end which I concluded it to be the entrance room. There in the middle of the room stood a person I thought was dead. A person I thought was dead long ago. A person I had once felt pity for, but now want dead more than anything. He stood there, talking to my former boss. I let out a feral growl.

_**Mike Schmidt.**_

* * *

_I'm going to edit the other chapters soon. I just reread both and I realized that the dialogue could use some improvement. I'll edit this chapter later too. This is just a demo. So are the rest of the chapters. _

_Please review or PM me to tell me what I should edit. Your help will be noted in the next chapter._

_Don't worry; I haven't given up on this fanfic yet. _

_So, yeah. Please give me criticism. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey! I'm sorry this update took so long. I just lost interest in it for a long time. Don't worry though; I won't give up on it yet! _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Agonizing fury swallowed Vio whole as he flattened his ears, snorting. Mike paused in his speech and glanced at the golden animatronic, obviously startled by Vio's sudden arrival. Vio tensed before springing forward, his demonic eyes locked on his target. With a startling screech, the animatronic tackled into the guard and knocked him to the floor, his rusty yellow hands curled around the man's shoulders in a vice-like grip. Mike grunted as he struck the floor, grimacing as he stared into the animatronic's furious eyes. Springtrap opened his jaws wide and attempted to bite into Mike's flesh, but the guard quickly grabbed onto Springtrap's upper and lower jaw. The animatronic's rusty teeth dug into Mike's hands, but Mike didn't feel the pain.

Vio let out a guttural growl and attempted to bite down on Mike's hands. The animatronic's jaw let out loud screeching noises as it put more pressure on the pale human's fragile hands, but Mike wouldn't relent his grip. Vio growled again.

_Damnit. Stupid kid. Why won't you just DIE already?!_

Springtrap reared back, pulling back his metallic fist. Mike felt his mind race for a millisecond before automatically reaching down and snatching the Taser from his belt. As the fist descended, Mike stabbed the weapon into Springtrap's shoulder-joint. A loud hum erupted from the device as it assaulted Vio's senses.

Vio's eyes rolled as electricity spiked up and down his metallic spine. His mind unraveled and a nauseating feeling washed over him. With an eerie creak, Vio felt himself lose control over the animatronic and the animatronic went limp. Mike let out a muffled scream as Springtrap crushed him, trapping him. Mike panicked and struggled against the metallic death trap and tried to push it off of his body, but failed to every time. His breath came in short, quick intakes of air. A bunch of fuzzy, black stars blossomed into Mike's vision.

_Oh god oh god oh god_

With a grunt, Boss pushed the animatronic off of Mike. The guard panted, his face pure white and his eyes as big as saucers. With a shuddering breath, Mike thanked the man and pushed himself to his feet. Boss observed him and shifted the cigar in his mouth.

"You okay, kid? Looks like that 'bot did a number on ya," Boss said, nodding to Mike's bleeding hands. Upon examining the wound, Boss could see that the animatronic's teeth had been too blunt to do any massive damage to the man's hands. But even so, it didn't stop him from saying,"You should get some medical help." Mike flinched and clenched his hands into fists, his teeth gritted.

"I'm fine," Mike replied flatly, barely concealing the hysteria lurking inside him.

"No, you're not. C'mere." After rustling through some old boxes in the janitor closet, Boss came out with rolls of gauze and disinfectant. The security guard quickly patched himself up, wincing as the disinfectant brought the pain to life. Boss stood by, chewing his cigar in thought.

"Mike," he said, his eyes narrowing. "Can you really do this job? I know you've handled animatronics before, but, back then, ya had doors to protect ya. Now, ya don't."

"I can take this," Mike replied shakily, blinking away his tears. "I'm fine, I'm fine with this job. I can take this." Boss shook his head slowly and flicked his cigar out of his mouth, letting out a trail of smoke.

"Alright-y then. You signed the contract. Just be sure to come at twelve AM tomorrow." He began walking away before pausing and smirking at Springtrap.

"Oh, and would you mind giving Springy to the mechanic? Tell him to fix some of the bugs in that thing."

* * *

_Hate, hate, hate, hate. That's all I could feel when I felt Mike struggle to pull me back to the mechanic. That stupid, idiotic kid. I hate him. I loathe him. I forgot why awhile ago, but the reason doesn't really matter. I just want him to feel pain. I want him to SUFFER. I tried to move my limbs and punch him, hurt him, anything, but I couldn't feel anything. Soon, my eyesight started to fade. The rustle of fabric and rusty metal became a distant sound and the void of black returned and swallowed me whole._

_God damnit. I'm gonna get him for this-_

* * *

Mike felt his heartbeat return to normal as he traveled down the long hallway, dragging Springtrap with every step. He would occasionally glance at the animatronic when a sudden bout of paranoia appeared, but was assured that everything had calmed down when the animatronic didn't stir.

Mike huffed as he dropped Springtrap into the Animatronic Repair Shop. He wiped the sweat off of his brow and examined his hands again. Orange flakes of rust got in between the ridges of the bandages. Mike sighed and wiped his hands against his pants. He was going to need a shower after this.

It didn't take him long to spot the mechanic in the corner. The security guard leapt forward and crouched down, leaning over the poor teenager. Mike shook the teen's shoulders, rousing him from his daze. Two hazel eyes stared at something behind him.

"You okay, kid?" Mike asked, concern evident in his voice. The teen furrowed his brow and seemed confused by the question.

"Huh- wha-?" The teen slurred, his eyes drifting everywhere. Finally, his scrambled thoughts grouped together and he saw Mike. "Who're you?" Mike gave him a small smile, though it appeared as more of a grimace to the teen.

"My name's Mike. What's yours?" Mike leaned away from the kid as he sat up, clutching his head.

"The name is Red. Seth Red. Are you the security guard Boss told me about?" Mike nodded his head and stood up, offering a hand to Seth. The teen took it gladly. As he stood, Seth gazed at Mike's hands and noticed the blood-splattered bandages wrapped around them.

"Where did you get those wounds?" The teen asked. Mike nodded his head toward Springtrap, the corners of his mouth pulling into a small frown.

"That animatronic over there. Boss wants it fixed up." Seth blanched and glanced between Mike and Springtrap.

"Too bad we can't scrap this heap, right?" Mike nodded slightly, glaring at the animatronic lightly. Seth let out a nervous chuckle, approaching the animatronic and wrapping his arms around Springtrap. With all the strength he could muster, the teen heaved the golden animatronic up, trembling under the weight.

"Whoa kid," Mike said," Don't break you back!" Mike helped put Springtrap onto the mechanic's table. After they set him on the table, both persons stood back, staring at the animatronic. Springtrap had his pure white eyes wide open and his mouth was stretched at maximum capacity. When Mike squinted into Springtrap's mouth, he could swear that he could see blood dripping from the top of the mouth. Instead of searching the animatronic, Mike shrugged and turned to the mechanic.

"Well, kid, I've got to get going. I have some errands to run. Just try to make it less... terrifying, okay?" Seth nodded, giving the security guard a small smile.

"Alright, see you on the flip side."

* * *

_Some Facts:_

_-The rest of the chapters will be in third person. I'm trying to fix the rest of the chapters so they're all in third person._

_-Vio hates Mike. He really, really hates Mike- but can't remember why._

_-Mike loathes Golden Freddy. He also finds that animatronic terrifying. However, while he does see the resemblance in Springtrap, he is not terrified of the bunny so much as the bear._

_-Mike has met the Phone Guy. _

_-Seth will be a key asset in this story. Don't forget about him._

_Thanks for reading my story! I love you guys so much!_

_Also, any possible advice will be appreciated. If you any advice, I will thank you in the next chapter!_

_See you on the flip side!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Vio stood in front of a bunch of people, his entire body paralyzed in one pose. Constant static rumbled out of his throat in an attempt to scare the watching people. However, the people were not scared. They stood there, some of them laughing at his "terrifying" posture. Violet looked like he was rearing back to attack. Like coiling a spring. His mouth was wide open and he could feel blood drip out from the top of his head. Drip... drip... drip... It was constant and grating to his entire being. But nothing was more irritating than hearing the obnoxious laughs emitted by pudgy-faced kids. They smirked, touching his arms, his legs, his fingers. He shuddered at the touch. It was simply nauseating. _

_As the hours went by, Vio ached more and more. His eyes grew a brighter shade of white. Onlookers swore that they could see a hint of purple in his frigid gaze, but didn't bother looking deeper into his eyes. They were unnerving. They looked like they wanted to murder everyone present. _

_And they did._

_He did._

_He wanted to kill everyone. Those blasted kids, his blasted boss, the blasted night guard. Everything. Anything._

_His eyes glinted as night approached and stars could be seen out of the tiny window in front of him. He felt a smile creep up on his rusted face._

_He knew who he would go after. _

* * *

Mike rattled the keys as he entered the building, whistling the Theodore March. The halls were lit and they were shining brightly in the night. The figures in the drawings on the walls looked at him as he paced by, entering his office and setting up his equipment: two tablets and a fan. Mike grimaced as a terrifying memory wafted up from the ashes of his mind before casting it away, repeating to himself that everything would be alright. With one last low whistle, he sat down on his office chair, thankful that it was comfortable. He clicked on both of the tablets and the fan. The fan whirred to life, immediately swinging left and right and emitting a cool breeze. Despite the terrible memories that wafted from the machine, Mike couldn't help but smile at the bout of nostalgia that rose. Clicking on the tabs of the Camera Tablet, he immediately searched for Springtrap.

There.

Springtrap was staring at the camera with hollow, white eyes. They looked eerie and Mike felt a shiver run down his back. Shaking his head, he stared at the tablet, yawning slightly and flipping through the cameras. Staring through the lenses, the guard could only see the shadows on the wall, so silent and still that they looked like they had been painted on using black paint. Not a thing seemed to move as the night went on and not a single error appeared on the Reboot Tablet. As 6 AM neared, Mike felt an easing calm wash over him. It looked like nothing was going to happen, so unlike his previous security guard job. He smiled and leaned back in his chair, holding the Camera Tablet loosely in-between his fingers.

Suddenly, he heard a metallic clang. Mike jolted and his fingers danced over each of the camera buttons, desperately searching for the source of the noise. He froze and almost choked when he clicked on one camera.

Springtrap was _gone_.

A lump formed in the man's throat. Panicked thoughts scurried in and out of his mind and he willed himself to look through all of the cameras once again, looking deeply into the shadows. Nothing. Springtrap wasn't in there. Where was it?

Another metallic clang rolled out. Mike perked up and listened carefully, scrunching his nose up in alarm. He quickly pressed the Vent Tab and held his breath.

There.

Springtrap was staring through a vent camera with soul-crushing eyes. The animatronic's eyes glowed a deep violet, causing the shiny metal vents to glow eerily in the darkness. Springtrap's mouth opened and closed, speaking un-hearable words at the security guard. Mike's pupils shrinked and his finger slammed down onto the "Close Vent" button. As quick as a flash, the door closed on the animatronic, almost hitting its nose. Its eyes narrowed and it quickly shuffled out of the vent, making sure to make as much noise as possible on the way out. Mike cringed at the loud, high-pitched screeching and was tempted to cover his poor ears. However, he resisted the urge and flicked back to the original cameras, immediately spotting Springtrap. The animatronic was close to his office, staring at the exit door. It tugged and hit the door, barely managing to dent it. Mike could hear its enraged scream all the way from there and he shuddered as it turned its eyes to the camera. In a flash, static covered the tablet and the words "VISUAL ERROR" appeared in blood red text at the center of the tablet. The security guard panicked and rolled over to his other tablet, but not before spotting a flash of gold in the corner of his eye.

He froze as he heard a pre-recorded cackle echo out in his office.

Springtrap stood right in the door way, its eyes gleaming triumphantly. Rust fell from its hinges as it slowly creeped forward, toward the petrified man. Mike saw his vision fade red and black, red and black until Springtrap sprung forward and clasped its hands around the man's neck. Mike choked and he felt himself lose all of the air in his lungs. His world became blurry and his every movement became sluggish. Suddenly, a picture appeared in his mind.

_A Taser_.

Mike, feeling for his belt, grit his teeth and shoved the Taser into Sprintrap's abdomen. It let out an unearthly screech and collapsed, volts of electricity continuously circling around in its circuits and wires. Mike dropped to his knees, panting and gasping away the stars.

Cheers chimed from the clock.

6 AM has come.

* * *

_Violet woke up in the same room and in the same pose. Frustration bubbled in his wires and he felt himself screech quietly. He hated the world. He hated his new body. HE HATED MIKE SCHMIDT._

_As he boiled in the room, he saw a phantom like being laugh at him. It was a fat, creepy shadow that held a torn balloon in its right hand. The phantom greeted Vio._

_"HA HA HELLO VIOLET. HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN?"_

* * *

**Wow, guys, I'm so sorry for abandoning this story! Thankfully, I'm back, right? ... right?**


End file.
